Blind rivet installation tools have been in existence for many years. However, the vast majority of prior art designs have suffered from one or more important disadvantages.
First, the vast majority of prior art designs impart recoil to the operator upon rivet installation. Second, the vast majority of prior arts designs are manually loaded, which is extremely inefficient in an industrial environment. Third, most prior art blind rivet installation tools are insufficiently reliable for industrial applications. Fourth, few, if any, prior art designs were designed to operate in multiple environments. Fifth, most prior art designs are noisy, contributing to a hostile work environment.
It is to the correction of these deficiencies, among others, that the instant disclosure is directed.